AVGN vs AT4W: Shell Shocked
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: Linkara steals the Nerd's Nintoaster, and to get it back, the Nerd must watch the crossover episode of Power Rangers in Space/TMNT The Next Mutation with Linkara!


_**WARNING: The following review is my own opinion on the specific episode in question, but not the two series, and does not reflect the opinion of Linkara nor the Angry Video Game Nerd!**_

**Somewhere in Chicago...**

Inside a hotel room somewhere in Chicago, a man wearing a brown coat and hat with a green & white buttoned shirt sat on a chair next to a bed and said "Hello & welcome to Atop the 4th Wall, where bad comics burn! Unlike our normal circumstances, where I usually sit down and read a bad comic, today we're going to sit back and watch an episode of Power Rangers In Space!"

Footage of PRIS started to play as Linkara said "In Space was the 6th season of the Power Rangers franchise and was to serve as it's finale. However, instead, it allowed the series to live on and continue with Lost Galaxy the very next season. The premise of the series was a continuation following Turbo, in which T.J, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie went into space to look for Zordon while Justin had to stay behind, and instead ran into Andros, the Red Space Ranger. After their very first encounter with Astronema, the villian of the season and who was later revealed to be the long lost sister of Andros, he gives the former Turbo rangers new morphers which turn them into Space Rangers. Also, they manage to figure out how to combine their spaceship with the Astro Megaship into the Astro Megazord. Following their first confrontation with Ecliptor, Astronema decided to to use other heroes against the Space Rangers, namely the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"

The camera then goes back to Linkara, who sarcastically asks "But who are the Ninja Turtles, and where did they come from? Well, to give you a long-story short, the Ninja Turtles were first written by Image Comics in 1984, and quickly became a 2 animated television shows, 3 live-action films, a CGI animated movie, and the infamous 'Turtles Forever' film. So why the change of scenery? You see, following his review of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers game for the Sega Genesis, one of my personal favorites, it got me a little irritated and I decided to do something about it. So, I got Nimue to transport the Nerd's precious Nintoaster and transport it to some random location. Afterword, I sent a note to the Nerd, telling him he needed to come see me in this exact loaction at this exact point in time, for if he doesn't, he will never see his precious Nintoaster ever again. That being said, where the heck is he?"

Linkara's question was quickly answered as the Angry Video Game Nerd suddenly kicked the door open and entered the room with his NES Zapper aimed directly at Linkara. The comic book reviewer calmly looked at the Nerd and said "So you finally arrived! Welcome, Angry Video Game Nerd!: The Nerd gave his infamous frown and said "Fuck you, damn comic book geek! Where the fuck is my Nintoaster?" Linkara calmly replied "It will be returned to you in good time, Nerd. That being said, you have to do something for me first!" The Nerd, clearly frustrated, said "If you expect me to say sorry for doing that review on that shitty Power Ranger game, then go fuck a duck. Now where is it?" Linkara replied "All in good time, as I already said. To get it back, all you have to do is watch an episode of Power Rangers in Space with me." The Nerd, confused, asked "Only one? I only need to sit through one episode of that shit?" Linkara nodded, as the Nerd asked "Which one?" Linkara soon took out his bootleg copy of the Power Rangers/Ninja Turtles crossover episode and calmly said "Shell Shocked!"

(Opening Intro)

_Welcome to Atop the Fourth Wall..._

_Where bad comics burn!_

_Linkara's gonna teach you all..._

_A lesson you won't learn!_

_Brodsky, you're not the smartest..._

_Liefeld, you're not an artist!_

_Anyone who's had a bad comic published..._

_It could be your turn!_

_Linkara! He is a man!_

_*Punch* Wears a purdy hat!_

_Linkara! He has a magic gun..._

_Where'd he purchase that?_

_Linkara! Coins, Robots, Amazons and Trucks!_

_Linkara! This. Comic. Sucks._

_Linkara..._

_(Insert Kyle Justin)_

_...and he's teaming with the angriest gamer you've ever heard!_

_He's the Angry Nintendo Nerd!_

_He's the Angry Atari, Sega, Nerd!_

_He's the Angry Video Game Nerd!_

(End intro)

"So, Nerd, are you ready?" Linkara asked, as the Nerd replied "No, but let's get this over with." The Nerd sat on the chair adjacent to Linkara, as Linkara soon announces "Well then, let's review the Power Rangers/ Ninja Turtles crossover episode: Shell Shocked! Following a recap of the last 3 episodes before this specific episode, Astronema decides to come up with a plan that will allow her to outsmart the Rangers. How so? By making them play their own game!" The Nerd frowned and said "If they did that, suicide rates might actually increase!" Linkara chuckles for a bit before facing the Nerd and saying "Shut up! So, after looking at a turtle conviently placed next to her on an adjacent table, she fires her Satel-lasers at New York's sewers. Wait, what?" The Nerd soon asked "Wouldn't that actually cause some sewer pipes to burst, which would cause all the sewers to burst into flames, thus destroying both the Ninja Turtles AND New York?" Linkara scratches his chin for a moment before saying "Hey, good point! How did you come up with that?" The Nerd replied "Common-fucking-sense!"

After seeing the laser hit a sewer and not 4, but 5 turtles being shot out of the sewer, Linkara asked "What the...? Why are their 5? And why is the fifth one a female? There's suposed to be only 4, and they're supposed to only be male!" The Nerd sighed and replied "The fifth one is named Venus, and this episode is a crossover with TMNT, The Next Mutation, which lasted only one season and 26 episodes. Afterwords, the series got canceled with stuff not resolved and Venus being considered non-canon to the entire series." Linkara asked "Really?" The Nerd nodded and said "Yea, she was actually dismissed from the entire series." Linkara nodded and said "If the series was that forget-a-ble, I can see why. Anyway, Astronema arrives with Elgar and Quantrons, then tells the Ninja Turtles that she summoned them to destroy the Power Rangers. This leads to 2 problems with this one scene. 1) Venus knows who Astronema is: The princess of darkness! Why didn't she start fighting them instantly, thus alerting the other Turtles of the danger they were facing? 2) Raphael called the Power Rangers "made up?" I know their turtles who live under the sewers, but they don't watch the news, so much as read a friggin newspaper?" The Nerd shakes his head and says "I guess not! Anyways, they say no and Astronema simply brainwashes them. Why didn't she just do that to begin with? For that matter, why does almost every fucking villian brainwash a fucking hero just to make them fight another hero?" Linkara shruges his shoulders, not understanding himself either.

"Back at the Astro Megaship, Andros teaches the other rangers how to use the Galaxy Gliders when DECA alerts them of a monster draining the electricity from Angel Grove!" Linkara says, as he adds "Jeez, that was quick. So after a cheap green screen and brief footage from Megaranger, they encounter the monster which easily overpowers them until the Ninja Turtles arrive. Then, he starts to act like a coward before being destroyed by his own attack. Well, if that doesn't seem like an act, then I don't know what does." The Nerd adds "Also, how do the Earth-based members of the Space Rangers know who the Turtles are, but up until now the Turtles thought they were fake? That doesn't even make sense from a perspective! And while the Rangers are actually impressive how well they fight, the fact they can not only block his electrical energy ball AND touch it should have been a dead giveaway that something was wrong. In fact, the Red Space Ranger is the only one who thinks that something is wrong."

(_Admiral Ackbar: It's a trap!_)

The Nerd starts to look around, but Linkara says "Don't worry about it. That happens alot around here. Andros tries to warn the other rangers that this is all just a bit coincidental, especially since they just conviently appeared out of nowhere...in Angel Grove...far away from New York...needing a ride back...and Andros is the only one who picks up on this! So once back on the Megaship, the Turtles are given an exclusive tour while Andros keeps an eye on everything and is even curious as to why the Turtles are asking so many questions about the ship. His response from Cassie? They're just curious!" The Nerd sighs and says "In other words, they're all a bunch of fucking morons! So, DECA alerts Andros that someone's tampering with the Main Computer Panel and it turns out to be Leonardo, Donatello & Michaelangelo. Revealing they tampered and readjusted DECA's programming, Andros fights the 3 off and runs off to hide while the rest of the Rangers realize the Turtles have not only tampered with DECA'sa programming, but they are now leaving for space and their defenses are down as well."

(_Carlos Mencia: DeDeDe!_)

"All the Rangers except Andros are captured and Astronema orders the ship to travel to another galaxy to deliver it to Dark Spector, while ordering the Turtles to find Andros! So where exactly is Andros you may be asking?" Linkara says sarcastically and adds "Rescuing them in the very next scene after we see a Quantron actually speak in English. Oh, and he's hiding in plain sight using his psychic powers. Seriously, doesn't anyone actually bother looking?" The Nerd then says "So they escape, head to the jump tubes and board the shuttle which splits from the Megaship. Elgar tells Astronema that with the shuttle, they can't form the Megazord, so Astronema orders them to pursue with the Megaship. Doesn't she have her own ship? Can't she just go after them with that?" Linkara replies "Yes, no, and because of inconvience. Andros pilots the shuttle close to a reverse-polarized magnetic field, which the Rangers are easily able to avoid but due to it's size, the Megaship can't exactly avoid and it causes her spell on the Turtles to wear off. Well, that was anti-climatic and predictable." The Nerd soon says "But shouldn't that have also caused the Megaship to have a mechanical failure and crash somewhere or even explode? *Sigh* Whatever, it's almost over. Anyway, Astronema orders DECA to activate the self-destruct switch which will cause it to explode within 60 seconds and then retreats like a pussy!"

(_Nash: Do-do-do-Douche!_)

"The Rangers land on some random deserted planet which looks like a rock quary but are intercepted by Astronema & the Quantrons, who attack the Rangers!" Linkara says, then adds "The Turtles manage to reset DECA, who terminates the self-destruct sequence. Back at the fight scene, Astronema attacks the Rangers with a boomerang while hitting her own Quantrons, and doesn't even care. She must be the worst person to work with." The Nerd then asked "You haven't met Shit Pickle, have you?" Linkara looks at him confused and asked "What-pickle?" At that cue, a pickle with turd on it's head suddenly pops out of nowhere, continuously repeating "Shit-Pickle" over and over while bouncing around the Nerd & Linkara, with the Nerd shouting "Get the fuck out of here, ya goddamn piece of shit!" Shit-Pickle, at that instant, stopped and started to cry while bouncing away. Linkara, suprised, said "Wow, and I thought working with the Critic was bad!" At that point, the Nostalgia Critic popped out of nowhere, gun in hand, and fired only once at Linkara, who ducked his head in fear. The Nerd & Linkara soon looked at the Critic, shocked, as he said "Talk about me like that again. Next time, I won't miss!" before leaving the room just as quickly. "We should finish this review now, shouldn't we?" Linkara asked, as the Nerd silently nodded!

"So, the Turtles show up and we FINALLY get the team-up we were promised..." The Nerd says, and then adds "...And to tell you the truth, they work pretty well together! It's a shame that it only lasts a few minutes though! With the Quantrons defeated and thrown right in front of Astronema into a nice pile, Astronema decides to call it a day and retreats!" Linkara soon adds to that by saying "With Leonardo & Andros shaking hands, everything is forgiven and the Rangers decide to give the Turtles a ride back to New York...again. On the ride home, the Turtles invite the Rangers to visit them in New York whenever they want in a 2nd crossover that will never happen." The Nerd then says

"So, after DECA hits Donatello in the ass with some lighting...yea, that really happens and everyone gets a good laugh out of Donatello's expense, Michaelangelo asks if they can ride on the Galaxy Gliders that were only used once in this episode, that were just introduced in this exact episode, before they are dropped off with the episode ending on one simple word: Cowabunga!"

Linkara finally says "And that was Shell Shocked! What do ya think, Nerd?" In response, the Nerd calmly says "It wasn't that bad, but I thought it was a total letdown. As a fan of the Ninja Turtles, I thought the writing was bad for a crossover and the Turtles were misused. Also, remember how I mentioned the series was canceled before all the issues were resolved? They could have resolved them all in this one episode. They could have had the Shredder & Dragon Lord

teaming with Astronema against the Turtles & Rangers! It would have been epic! Instead, they pussied out and went with this script! It was a complete waste of an episode and terrible way to end the Turtles' run on television." Linkara then said "Well Nerd, now it's my turn! As a Power Ranger fan, I also felt this episode was terribly written and rushed with the simple objective of ending the Turtles' run on television. It was sloppy, it was silly, and it made no sense why they could have just used the villians from The Next Mutation and used them here. Also, they could have used the electrical monster that was just barely in this episode and added it for a Monster/Megazord battle, but in the end it was just there for waste and convience's sake. However, I think it's so bad it's actually fun to watch, so I would consider it a guilty pleasure!" The Nerd gave his basic frown, however, and soon said "I wouldn't! Cowabunga? Cowa-fucking-piece-of-dog-shit!"

The Nerd soon got up and said "Now that the episode's finished, it's time for you to return my Nintoaster!" Linkara chuckled and said "Aw, I thought you would have forgotten that. Oh well, a deal is a deal!" Linkara pulls out a cellphone, opens it, and says "Okay Nimue, you can beam the Nerd's Nintoaster back to his house." However, Nimue suddenly announces "I'm sorry Linkara. I cannot transfer the Nintoaster back to the Nerd's home. It appears due to outside interference far beyond my control, someone else has aquired the Nintoaster and refuses to allow me any access to it." Linkara, puzzled while seeing the Nerd pull out his NES Zapper once more, asks "Can you at least tell me where it is?" Nimue replies "I can pinpoint exactly where it is, but it is best advised that I do not tell you regardless." Linkara soon saw the Nerd's frown quickly go into a face of anger & intense rage, as the Nerd pulls out a copy of Spider-Man: One More Day from out of nowhere and says "If she doesn't tell me where it is right now, I'm going to shove this comic book right up you ASS!" Linkara, now terrified, says "Nimue, if you don't tell me where it is exactly right now, the Nerd is going to hurt me painfully." Nimue soon replied "Don't say you were not warned. The exact location of the Nintoaster is..."

**Somewhere in parts unknown...**

A man wearing a blue buttoned shirt and light bronze pants appears and says "Hey everyone and welcome to the Irate Gamer show. Today, we're playing Day Dreaming Davey on the NES, and because this is a special episode I'm using a very special Nintendo system. I don't know how, but I now have the Nerd's Nintoaster!" The camera suddenly shows the Nerd's Nintoaster hooked up to the Irate Gamer's TV, as he soon says "Best Random Gift Ever!"

Back in Chicago, Linkara now has a black eye and the previously mentioned Spider-Man comic is shoved in his mouth as he calmly pulls it out of his mouth and says "Yea, he wasn't too happy when he found out where it was! Well, at least I'm escaping this episode without anymore injuries!" At that moment, a large black woman in a large dress with white hair appears and looks at Linkara, as he asks "Madea? What are you doing here?" Madea replies "I heard someone was in my hotel room that I paid for, and I find you here! You know what I'm a do to you right?" Madea soon out a chainsaw from nowhere, as Linkara shouts "PANTS TO BE DARKENED!"

_The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Image Comics_

_The Power Rangers are owned by Haim Saban_

_The Angry Video Game Nerd & Shit-Pickle are owned by _

_Linkara is owned by Lewis Lovhaug_

_The Nostalgia Critic is owned by Doug Walker_

_The Irate Gamer is owned by Chris Bores_

_Aunt Madea is owned by Tyler Perry_

_Dumbest Quote from Episode: Michaelangelo saying "Bada-Boom!"_


End file.
